Mirror
by luna shinigami
Summary: Todo cambia al otro lado del espejo, y todo puede ser cambiado por un Capitán malvado que desea recuperar lo perdido, sin importar el dolor que eso puede ocasionar. MPREG YAOI


_Mirror_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

_[Fic basado en el capítulo de Mirror Mirror de Stark Trek Original pero con los personajes de ST2009]_

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim se movía de un lado al otro en el camarote de la nave que ahora poseía.

Ese maldito vulcano le había quitado su nave, le había quitado el poder de tener la Enterprise, le había quitado a su dama y se había dejado corromper del maldito Jim del otro mundo.

Del mundo bueno.

Lanzo un puño contra la pared y gruño. Ese maldito "Jim" su contra parte buena le arrebato todo y eso incluye a Su Spock.

Si, suyo, algo que él tomo como propio.

Le arrebato su Spock y ahora, su Spock se había vuelto "bueno" "rebelde" y se iba contra el imperio.

Su Spock, joder como dolía saber que ya no era suyo.

Pero como que se llamaba James Tiberius Kirk, él iba a darle a ese maldito Jim bueno donde más le dolía y sabía que era eso.

_Spock._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Spock miraba a su capitán que como siempre flirteaba con la nueva mujer Cadete Marlene Moreau, algo que en verdad no era nuevo en su capitán.

Paso sus manos para atrás detrás de la espalda y salió del puente, total, seguramente cuando el capitán lo necesitara volvería detrás de él, como siempre, y que jamás dejaría la silla por una simple mujer.

El capitán Kirk era un misterio ante sus ojos analíticos pero Spock sabía el secreto a gritos de su alma, mitad humana.

James Kirk, era su T´hy´la, para desgracia del vulcano, debido a la inestabilidad emocional de del capitán y su imposibilidad de ser fiel.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando se movió la Enterprise con fuerza haciendo que casi cayera, las alarmas sonaron y trato de caminar rápidamente hacia el puente para ver al capitán y los daños que ocasionaron aquel golpe.

Corrió hasta la sala de control, viendo al capitán en la silla, con su semblante decidido y dando órdenes.

-Señor Spock- dijo mirándolo – quiero un análisis de la inestabilidad- le ordeno y Spock asintió apenas con un cabeceo, pero sintió algo raro y se quedó quieto - ¿Señor Spock?

-Capitán siento una vibración…- se miró las manos y vio cómo su cuerpo empezaba a difuminarse y su cabeza giro un poco hasta donde estaba el capitán que se había levantado y se había acercado a él.

Spock alzo la mano en un gesto similar cuando perdió a su madre y Jim trato de alcanzarlo pero luego no hubo nada.

-¡SPOCK!- fue el grito que se escuchó en la Enterprise.

Luego, aquella exposición y remesón de la nave ceso, pero todos vieron como Jim aun sostenía la mano estirada donde debía estar su primer Oficial.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Spock se sentía aturdido, veía cientos de manchas en la pared, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse en su totalidad o a enfocar adecuadamente.

Movió su mano derecha y la sintió atada, hizo el mismo proceso con la izquierda y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

Una mano toco su rostro, una mano fría sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o al menos ningún tipo de sentimiento positivo.

Sus cabellos negros fueron jaloneados con brusquedad y sintió dolor.

¿Dolor?

¿Por qué sentía dolor?

Luego sintió como una boca cubría la suya y lo besaba con rabia – _eres mío-_ susurro alguien y luego de nuevo lo envolvió la oscuridad.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y se sintió apenas cubierto con un faldón azul oscuro y el pecho desnudo. Pudo sentir en su cuello una especie de collar, se levantó de la cama y trastabillo hasta la pared y trato de encontrar la puerta, lógicamente fue infructuoso.

-Ni lo intentes Spock- le dijo una voz y el vulcano se giró y por fin pudo verlo ¿hace cuánto estaba allí? Además, ese allí no era SU capitán - ¿te extraña verdad? –

Spock asintió – lógicamente, usted no es el capitán de la Enterprise, al menos no de la de mi mundo-

Jim sonrió – oh mi Lógico Vulcano que bien- se acercó y por algo irracional y completamente extraño en Spock, este dio dos pasos atrás- siempre he dicho que los Vulcanos son una raza fascinante- le aseguro sonriendo y jalando al más alto contra su cuerpo.

Spock sintió debilidad y termino por ceder pero estaba sorprendido, los Vulcanos eran tres veces más fuertes que el humano, pero Jim, aquel Jim lo jaloneaba sin ningún tacto.

-¿sorprendido?- le pregunto Jim colocando sus manos fuertes en las caderas- no te sorprendas mi vulcano, he estado esperando demasiado tiempo esto, el collar en tu cuello neutraliza tu fuerza con pequeños iones en tu cuerpo- le empujo en la cama- sé que puedes matarme con desearlo, aunque tu fuerza no es nada si no deseas empuñarla…- le dijo quitándose la camisa.

-¿Qué pretende capitán?- le dijo Spock manteniéndose sereno por fuera, pero su parte humana tenía un poco de miedo, que no exteriorizaba.

-¿Qué pretendo? Creo que a pesar de la lógica, tu "inocencia" es demasiada- dijo acercándose a él- pretendo tener lo que tu Jim me quito y eso es mi Spock, voy a tomar la puta ajena- le dijo agarrando de nuevo el cabello de Spock besándolo viendo la forma estúpida del vulcano tratando de separarse- no escuchaste, estas a mi merced- le dijo empujándolo contra la cama – si bien tus sentimientos y emociones siguen controladas, tu límite de dolor y tu fuerza han menguado considerablemente y yo, pienso tomar lo que me corresponde- le aseguro quitándose el pantalón y mostrando su bien dotado miembro.

Spock abrió sus ojos oscuros y se retiró un poco pero su cabeza fue jalada con fuerza por las manos del rubio y empujada hacia su virilidad, el vulcano se negaba pero un par de golpes le hicieron abrir su boca y esta fue profanada por primera vez.

El miembro del terreno le penetraba con fuerza, lastimándole la sensible boca vulcana, haciendo que lo sintiera hasta la campanilla.

Spock podía escuchar los gemidos del capitán al otro lado del espejo y sus palabras obscenas que incluían algún insulto y su boca.

Luego de un rato pudo sentir como el miembro del terreno se ensanchaba y luego el producto del orgasmo masculino terminaba en su boca.

-tienes mejor boca que las Oronitas- le halago en forma de insulto al mencionar a las meretrices del espacio.

Spock solo tosió tratando de expulsar el semen ajeno que se había quedado en su vientre, pero de nuevo fue jalado hasta ser colocado en cuatro y su faldón fue destrozado como si fuese un trozo de papel.

-¡basta!- grito Spock tratando de zafarse de las manos animales del otro capitán, pero sus manos fueron atadas a la cabecera de la cama con el cinto dorado de la cintura del capitán- ¡basta!- grito el vulcano, mas por la falta de poder controlar sus emociones y por faltarle a su pareja eterna.

_Miedo._

Si, tenía miedo, su cuerpo era para su T´hy´la y este hombre con la misma cara de su T´hy´la no era su T´hy´la.

-grita, los gritos me excitan, tus gritos me excitan mi hermoso vulcano, porque aunque grites serás mío- le aseguro en sus orejas picudas y las mordió, antes de amasar las hermosas y blancas nalgas del ser vulcano perfecto ante sus ojos.

Su miembro creció de nuevo con tal rapidez que a él mismo le sorprendió, y metió este entre las nalgas del vulcano, rozándolas y forzándolas con violencia, mojando de presemen en pequeño y estrecho orificio que sería suyo.

-No- fue el último sonido quedo que pronuncio el vulcano antes de ser profanado por Jim.

Luego nada, fue todo dolor, no tanto físico como lo fue mental.

Spock fue roto.

Por un hombre igual a su T´hy´la.

Los vaivenes fueron fuertes, embestidas con rabia y posesión, mordidas en su cuello, y espalda, los brazos también, dejando pequeñas contusiones verdes en el cuerpo del vulcano, marcas que tardarían años en irse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim sonrió esa tarde en su silla, rememorando la tarde con su Spock, lo penetro a fondo, lo cogió por toda la habitación y lo dejo marcado, atado sobre su cama y con su semen saliendo de su cuerpo como conmemoración de su placer.

Jim solo podía sonreír y esperar regresar a su habitación, para que mujeres si el vulcano le había demostrado el verdadero placer, uno que antes no había disfrutado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No, no necesito excusas, Scotty, necesito soluciones y necesito a Spock conmigo AHORA- le ordeno Jim mirando a su ingeniero.

El escoses le miro, llevaban la Enterprise a toda máquina y estaban averiguando la rasgadura de la anomalía, seguramente por un mundo paralelo y de eso ya hacía cinco días.

Cinco días eternos para el capitán, el solo hecho de pensar que Spock estaba con el otro Jim, solo esperaba que su primer oficial le hubiera partido el cuello.

-Jim debes calmarte encontré la fisura y lograremos invertir la velocidad Warp para traer al señor Spock-

-¡entonces Hazlo carajo!- le ordeno saliendo de allí.

Desde que había desaparecido el señor Spock, el capitán no se aguantaba solo y para todos era más que obvio que el capitán está preocupado por su oficial más allá de la amistad.

Jim termino como siempre en la enfermería y Bones le recibió – Jim-

-No lo encuentran, maldición, no lo encuentran- dijo moviéndose nerviosamente, recibiendo una mirada de Bones que puso una mano en su hombro.

-debes mantenerte cuerdo Jim, ahora que Spock no está, tú debes estar lógico para cuando lo traigamos a la Enterprise, pero seguro el duende de sangre verde está bien, es fuerte lo sabes, más que cualquiera de nosotros, no hay nada que lo perturbe-

-lo sé, pero – Jim se miró la mano –no pude alcanzarlo- susurro – estaba a centímetros de mi mano y no…-

Bones le apretó el hombro – no te castigues Jim, lo recuperaremos- le aseguro y Jim tuvo que asentir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Algunas embestidas con fuerza hicieron que Jim gimiera y se descargara en su vulcano y cayó encima de su cuerpo.

-Spock- gimió sacando su inmenso miembro de su entrada y le giro, viendo los ojos del vulcano, tan perdidos, tan fríos.

Dos semanas tardo en acabar con el brillo de sus ojos, tal vez lo más humano que tenía el medio Vulcano.

Dos semanas en las cuales había tomando al vulcano hasta dejarle bien relleno de su esencia, le beso y aun cuando los labios no se movían, sabía que Spock estaba sumiso a sus acciones y eso, lo hacía sentir poderoso.

Spock apenas giro su cabeza, cuando sintió alguna vibración… Jim le miro y no tuvo tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada, cuando Spock desapareció en la misma espiral de luces que se lo llevado a su lado.

-¡SPOCK!- grito el Jim del otro lado del espejo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim estaba ansioso, viendo el juego de luces que habían trasportado de nuevo a Spock a su lado, pero quedo de piedra cuando en el centro de trasportación, vio a su oficial apenas cubierto con una sábana.

Se apresuró a acercarse – Spock Spock!- grito y lo removió un poco fuerte sintiendo el estremecimiento del vulcano. Jim sintió la bilis subir por su garganta, Spock tenía marcas de mordidas y dedos. – Bones, Bones ayúdame!- grito a su doctor y cubrió mejor a Spock con la sabana, ayudándole a levantar.

El médico le ayudo levantarlo y no dejo que nadie más viera el estado del más alto y se lo quito a Jim, no era conveniente. Pero lo que no vio Bones si lo vio Jim.

El rastro de una sustancia blanquecina que caía de las piernas de su vulcano.

Jim apretó sus manos y debió salir de allí para gritar hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su garganta no pudo más y hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron.

El otro Jim habla lastimado a su Spock.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto entrando a la unidad médica, viendo Bones con un vaso de alcohol.

El medico negó.

No había nadie en la unidad médica, al parecer Bones había decidido echar a todo el mundo incluyendo a la enfermera Chapel.

-Jim-

El rubio negó y se sentó a su lado – dime con la verdad ¿Qué le paso?-

Bones le miro sabiendo que la culpa atormentaría a Jim, otro ladrillo a su palacio de culpas – fue violado repetidamente de forma cruel, su boca y su…- bebió un poco más – recto fueron dañado, tiene una especie de collar en el cuello que baja de forma iónica las defensas vulcanas, no tiene mucha fuerza, no tiene defensas, solo las mentales en las cuales se ha encerrado-

Jim apretó sus manos - ¿estará bien?-

Bones negó –no tengo idea, es mejor que vayamos a Nuevo Vulcano- le miro – no sé cómo afecta el collar y no puedo quitárselo por ahora, al menos no de alguna forma que dañe más su mente de lo que ya está-

Jim se levantó y le miro – pondré rumbo a Nuevo Vulcano a la máxima velocidad Warp- y "a la mierda la flota" pensó – ¿crees que pueda ver a Spock?-

-no te lo recomendaría… Quien le lastimo fue tu Jim del mundo alterno, pero fue tu rostro- le dijo Bones y eso fue un balde de agua para el capitán que asintió- pero ahora está dormido- eso era un permiso.

Jim sonrió y fue hasta la cámara donde estaba Spock, paso suavemente su mano por el rostro pálido y suspiro – sé que es tarde para decirlo y que fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, pero te quiero- susurro bajito- te quiero y lamento lo que sucedió, daría mi vida para que lo que pasaste tú, yo…- sollozo y sus lágrimas cayeron como torrente sobre el rostro del vulcano – perdóname- le pido, uniendo los dedos de su mano con la del vulcano.

Spock si bien no despertó movió su mano un poco y susurro dormido –T´hy´la-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bones espero el tiempo prudencial para el resultado de los exámenes y miro al dormido vulcano – mierda- dijo pálido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Solo estamos a un hora de la atmosfera vulcana señor- dijo Sulu desde su puesto y Jim asintió, ahora solo debían desembarcar y esperar que los Vulcanos no decidieran que debían matarle para pagar la afrenta ajena aunque por primera vez lo haría con placer.

-Jim ven ahora a la enfermería- dijo la voz de Bones en el comando médico y como un rayo Jim se levantó.

-queda a cargo señor Sulu- apenas lo dijo corrió hacia enfermería, total todos sabían cómo era su capitán.

Entro esperando ver alguna emergencia, pero vio a Bones con el collar que tenía apresado antes a Spock y un rostro entre la furia y la rabia.

-¿le quitaste el collar?- le miro y sonrió, ahora sí sería Spock, con su fuerza, su vulcano.

-sí, le quite el collar y no debe tardar en despertar, los moretones que tenia se empezaron a disipar rápidamente quedando solo algunas leves manchas que tardaran posible algunas semanas en desaparecer, pero las contusiones más fuertes su cuerpo las va regenerando-

Jim sonrió aún más, si bien no con su rostro, con esos expresivos ojos azules- que maravillo…. ¿Qué pasa Bones?-

-¿tu sabias que la fisionomía vulcana permite a los varones engendrar?- le pregunto y Jim no entendió- los vulcanos varones pueden quedar en cinta Jim-

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro completamente y la palidez se apropió de él, vio a Spock y Bones y debió salir de allí.

Maldito.

Maldito mil veces maldito.

De nuevo fue a perderse entre los tubos de que conducían el poder de la velocidad Warp en ingeniería y gritar lo que faltaba para aterrizar en vulcano.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La llegada a nuevo Vulcano fue lenta y Spock ya estaba vestido con las ropas Vulcanas, y los otros dos como miembros de la Enterprise.

Fueron transportados a la gran vivienda del emperador Sarek y recibidos por este. Ninguno hablaba y fue necesario que el emperador hiciera una fusión mental con su hijo.

Fue la primera vez que Jim y McCoy vieron a el emperador más pálido de lo que era normalmente – ve a tu habitación Spock- le ordeno a su hijo y miro a los dos humanos – les agradezco haber traído a mi hijo de nuevo a su hogar, larga vida y prosperidad- se despidió.

¡Los había echado!

-pero…- Jim se acercó demasiado, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de Spock aún bajo aquellas circunstancias.

-capitán Kirk agradezco su intervención y estoy seguro que cuando mi hijo estabilice su regeneración usted podrá volver, mandare una carta a la flota estelar pidiendo una baja médica, lo cual puede ser afirmado por el doctor McCoy presente-

El doctor asintió –nos gustaría tener contacto permanente con Spock, es el oficial científico de la nave-

-está claro que sí, cualquier cosa puede comunicarse- dijo Sarek.

Jim estaba frustrado aun así asintió y ambos fueron transportados a la nave.

El rubio estaba enojado y nadie podía acercarse a él ni a sus pensamientos, odiaba al Jim alterno pero odiaba también a él fruto de las entrañas de Spock.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Solo Sarek y Spock sabían verdaderamente que había sucedido, para el resto de los vulcanos era más que obvio.

_Total la relación del "rebelde" vulcano con el capitán de la Enterprise iba más allá del Pon Farr, pues el suyo había sido el toque de dos mentes de lo que los antiguos poetas habían proclamado como superior, más allá del amor físico que afecta a los vulcanos cada siete años._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim regreso a vulcano siete meses después, dispuesto a hablar con Spock, los meses no habían dejado de atormentarle, de gritar, de soñar enojadamente, de tener pesadillas y de convertirse en otra persona.

Se estaba volviendo adicto al HydroSpray para dormir y no podía seguir así.

Seguramente si seguía así, Bones iba a envenenarlo o Uhura iba atacarlo con un Phaser.

Fue conducido a las habitaciones de Spock donde estaba escribiendo alguna normativa del gobierno vulcano. Ya que ahora hacia trabajo de oficina si se podría decir de esa forma.

-Spock- dijo y le vio levantarse, mostrando aquellas ropas vulcanas grandes pero que ahora se veían amorfas un poco por el tamaño superfluo de su vientre.

-capitán- le saludo con las manos atrás.

El ambiente era tenso, ninguno hablaba, Jim mirando la abominación que era esa criatura allí alojada en el vientre de su primer oficial y Spock, bueno, Spock no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-no has perdido eso- dio con enojo viendo su vientre.

Spock le miro sin descubrir la rabia de su capitán y llevo una mano a su vientre protegiéndole de la ira visceral del rubio.

-es una vida, yo no sería capaz de arrebatar una vida por el simple hecho de como llego a mi vientre, es un ser vulcano, mi pueblo no está para perder una vida-

Jim le miro – ¿lo hiciste porque no hay vulcanos?-

Spock negó – lo hice porque es mi hijo, de una u otra forma, es parte de mí, seria cobarde el solo pensar en extirparlo- le aseguro y Jim sintió nauseas- Capitán… Jim- alargo la mano y se quedó en el aire – Yo sé que tú, no eres él- le tuteo y Jim parpadeo tomando la mano de Spock – estoy consciente de las diferencias-

-¿Cómo? Tenemos el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo la misma voz y él le daño- dijo furioso, sin soltar la mano pálida de su oficial y amigo.

Spock negó – sus ojos son diferentes, su mirada es diferente, ambos son diferentes, la primera vez que cambiaron de mundo pude reconocerlos, la segunda vez también- le aseguro – no fuiste tú-

-¿he?- pregunto

-las emociones son un fundamento extraño de los seres humanos, pero se por la tensión de tu cuerpo y la tensión vocal que experimentas que te culpas, además estos años a tu lado me han hecho conocerte a pesar de tus impredecibles cambios de comportamiento, no fuiste tú Jim- le aseguro y el capitán solo pudo acariciar la mano que le había sido dada y unir su dedo índice y corazón con el de Spock sin saber que estaba haciendo.

Pero estando allí sabía que Spock le había perdonado una falta que él jamás se perdonaría.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim subió a la nave renovado y Uhura miro a Scotty, el capitán había regresado de vulcano con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y eso se debía a Spock.

La teniente sabía que su relación con Spock había terminado, pero estaba feliz de que al parecer todo estaba bien.

Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Marlene Moreau, que se sintió ignorada por el capitán, uno que ya no tenía mirada ni ánimos para otra persona que no fuera el vulcano.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Capitán Kirk- saludo el embajador Sarek, por el visualizador.

-Embajador Sarek- saludo el rubio viendo al padre de Spock por la pantalla.

-me gustaría que se acercara a Vulcano, Spock está por traer a la vida a el nuevo vulcano, necesita la comunicación táctil con el padre de la criatura- dijo y todos miraron al capitán de inmediato.

James T. Kirk se quedó sin palabras pero asintió – estaré en menos de un día, estamos cerca- dijo mirando a Sarek.

-Larga vida y prosperidad- se despidió el embajador con el saludo vulcano y luego la imagen se fue.

Jim apenas carraspeo y miro a Sulu – camino a Vulcano- dijo para luego levantarse – Señor Sulu tome el mando- le ordeno y salió de allí, seguido por la morena.

-¡espere capitán!- le detuvo en el trasbordador - ¿Cómo es eso que Spock y usted…?-

-teniente Uhura lo que es mi vida personal y la del señor Spock a usted no le incumbe- dijo apretando las manos, no iba a permitir que la ex novia del señor Spock de su Señor Spock se metiera- en estos momentos estoy ocupado …-

-¿es verdad que van a tener un hijo?- remato la morena

-Si- fue lo último en decir antes de ir a la zona de tele trasportación y extrañamente ver el rostro extraño de Uhura le dio un alivio a su alma atormentada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llego Jim fue conducido a una sala estéril, llena de esencias y símbolos vulcanos y luego vio la figura gracias de Spock, casi corrió a su lado y tomo su mano.

-T´hy´la!- gimió afiebrado el vulcano, mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco más verdes, su cuerpo estaba afectado en un tono verdoso que esta vez Jim no quería que estuviera en Spock.

-estarás bien Spock- le dijo suavemente besando los dedos de su mano en un acto demasiado íntimo para ser humano y para ser vulcano sobrepasaba los límites de la intimidad.

Spock gemía posiblemente de dolor, más no sudaba los vulcanos no sudaban pero la temperatura del vulcano subía muy rápido a pesar de la fuerza del vínculo con su T´hy´la.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, silencio roto siempre por las palabras en vulcano atropelladas que salían de la boca de Spock y las palabras calmantes de la boca de Jim.

Luego de un tiempo, eterno para James, se escuchó un pequeño llanto que sorprendió a los vulcanos presentes.

Los bebes vulcanos no lloraban la nacer, pero el menos sorprendido era Sarek al ver aquella motita pálida llena de sangre verde.

Spock también había llorado al nacer.

Su niño de dos mundos.

Ahora tenía una niña de dos mundos.

Más Jim lejos de ver aquella cosita hermosa que había sido traída a la vida, solo tenía atención para Spock.

Esa niña era el recordatorio del sufrimiento de Spock a manos de su contra parte y él solo podía pensar en el vulcano, por muy mezquino que pareciera el sentimiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim entro a la habitación de Spock donde este estaba con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos como si fuese algo tan sagrado, eso le dio un ataque de bilis.

-No se vaya capitán- le dijo Spock sin alzar la mirada, sus orejas eran muy sensibles- sé que siente apatía por mi hija, pero no se vaya- le pidió.

Jim suspiro y mintió, era algo que hacían los humanos, muy seguido y muy aprendido como si estuviera en el código genético – no siento apatía Spock- se acercó y jalo una silla para quedar cerca de la cama.

-es mi hija capitán- le dijo y descubrió un poco su carita, era afilada y blanca como todo vulcano, con una mota negra de cabello y las pequeñas orejitas afiladas como las de Spock.

Jim iba a decir algo pero la criaturita abrió sus ojos y Jim hizo lo mismo.

Azules.

La niña tenía los ojos azules.

-será la primera vulcana en tener los ojos azules- le dijo Spock mirándole y había en sus ojos oscuros tantas emociones que Jim cayo rendido a ellos.

-no es la primera Kirk en tenerlos azules- dijo colocando una mano sobre la carita de la vulcana y sus labios fueron suavemente hasta los de Spock dándole un casto beso pero expresando tanto en aquel sutil toque.

-Mi T´hy´la- susurro Spock con las mejillas suavemente verdosas y Jim por fin entendió el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Míos- dijo suavemente Jim besando la frente de Spock y también de su pequeña. Porque aquella niña era suya y esta era su familia, aquella que por tanto tiempo deseo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jim al lado del espejo estaba en su habitación, enojado y con muchos papeles a su alrededor, cuando sintió que algo pasaba allí dentro de su camarote.

Se levantó pero un disparo del Phaser le quebró la mano – Tu-

Jim "bueno" le miro con el Phaser alzado – si yo, se supone que no deberíamos estar en el mismo ambiente por la ruptura del espacio, pero pudiste trasladar a mi Spock aquí, supuse que si nos veíamos no iba a ocurrir nada suficientemente malo.

-¿y que viniste a decirme? Ah ya se, a decirme lo bien que la paso Spock en mi cama, lo hubieras visto retorcerse y gemir como una puta cuando lo atravesaba con mi pene, o como chupaba como una perra mi pene hasta que lograba terminarle en lo profundo de su garganta- le dijo riendo pero recibió otro disparo en el hombro esta vez que lo hizo caer entre los papeles.

-No, vine a decirte que no lograste quebrarlo, Spock sabe diferenciar en tu y yo, vine a decirte que no más intromisiones a mi universo Jim…- se acercó y puso el Phaser en su pene y testículos disparando, escuchando el grito de dolor, el aullido de su otro Yo- tarde trece meses en lograr trasportarme y no que queda tiempo bastardo, pero no puedo dejarte con vida, no cuando mi hija y Spock me necesitan- sonrió al ver la cara trasfigurada del otro, que estaba entre las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor – sí, mi hija, mi Spock y no vas a arruinarlo de nuevo- le puso el Phaser en la cabeza – adiós imbécil- le disparo sintiendo la sangre caer en su uniforme y su rostro – jamás le harás de nuevo daño- le juro y la vibración de la tele trasportación se sintió para desaparecer de allí y dejar el cadáver maliciento de su otro yo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-cámbiate- dijo la voz de Bones que tenía listo todo, sabiendo a que iba James al otro mundo, no podía permitirse dejar que el otro Jim regresara por Spock y por la niña – vamos a ir al bautizo de Winona y no creo que a el duende le guste que lleguemos tarde-

El rubio asintió dándose una ducha rápida y cambiándose – Spock no se molestara- le aseguro – además es solo una pequeña ceremonia, Spock estará en nuevo vulcano casi tres años, mientras Winona crece- le aseguro.

-¿la quieres, mocoso?- le pregunto el médico y Jim sonrió.

-sí, la quiero, es mi hija y es hija de Spock además espero que no sea la única Kirk con orejitas vulcanas saltando por la Enterprise- dijo pícaramente el rubio.

-¡!maldición James no me des pesadillas!- le amenazo con un HydroSpray.

El rubio sonrió y salió a la sala de juntas donde todos estaban presentes con detalles y regalos para Winona Kirk.

Sonrió acercándose a la hermosa bebita y a su serio padre.

Si esa era su familia y no dejaría que ningún espejo, ningún mundo alterno ni ningún espacio les hicieran daño.

-te amo- susurro el rubio.

-t´hy´la- susurro Spock y realmente no necesitaba nada más, la prueba de lo que sentía por Jim estaba en sus brazos.

Owary!

Wiii por fin! Esperaba hacerlo mas corto u.u pero casi que no lo termino buaaa, por cierto soy Fan de Spock Uke xd lo siento me encanta :P jejeje espero que les haya gustado.

Use mas los personajes de Quinto y Pine, porque es que Leonard y Shatner *-* bueno son, no sabia ni como moldearlos, pero a los primeros si puedo, prometo un fic con Leonard y Will *-* pronto pronto.!

Aclaraciones : _Total la relación del "rebelde" vulcano con el capitán de la Enterprise iba más allá del Pon Farr, pues el suyo había sido el toque de dos mentes de lo que los antiguos poetas habían proclamado como superior, más allá del amor físico que afecta a los vulcanos cada siete años._

Fue tomado de www. Facebook photo . php?fbid=445536438897571&set=pb.270662149718335.-2207520000.1381083317.&type=3&theater

Hasta la próxima!

Larga vida y prosperidad¡


End file.
